Dirt
by TeknoxKittie
Summary: Syaoran and Meiling are sent to find Sakura, they are from another PLANET! Tomoyo and Meiling sure do hit it off with both of their weirdness. They are sure to cause trouble between Syaoran and Sakura. Sure to be entertaining rated for language.
1. So it begins

Disclaimer: Sup, not owning Card Captor Sakura?

Dirt

Chapter 1

Examining her target she carefully set her eye on the goal. Readying herself she stuck her tongue out in concentration:

"Fire!", she yelled.

A small 'thunk' noise was heard and then an 'ow' soon after.

"Yay!", she laughed amused.

A boy turned around from the T.V. and glared at her.

"What the hell?", he asked annoyed.

She just cocked her head to the side and smiled. She then continued to eat the rest of her cereal which is what she threw at him in the first place.

He was still waiting for an answer as she chewed away happily at her cereal totally ignoring him. He turned around and slumped down into the couch muttering something.

He looked down at the floor where the piece of cereal was laying and wondered, 'Why the hell would a little cereal thing hurt? I dunno but Meiling is hot. what? she is my cousin! and your point is? Anyways, she is weird and stupid so, yeah. I don't like her. She's still hot.'

"AHHH! Just shut up already!", He screamed out loud.

Meiling cocked an eyebrow at him with the spoon stopped half way to her mouth.

"What are you looking at?", he shrieked and stomped into his room. Then proceeded to slam the door very hard which caused Meiling to wince.

'He is always so moody.", she thought sadly.

Meiling shrugged and stood up from her stool and then walked over to the couch and plopped down. She picked up the remote and started flipping channels lazily, while occasionally taking a bite of her cereal.

'I love Lucky Charms! They are good! Yes they are.', she thought looking down into the white milk and little pieces of cereal floating around in it. She spooned up the last bit and drank up the sugar-milk. She got up and walked into the kitchen. The dishes were stacking up but she just put the bowl on the very top of the stack.

"Oh, Syaoran!", she chimed with glee.

After a few seconds the door to his room opened and a unpleasant face popped out through the crack of the door.

"What?", he asked flatly.

"It's your turn to wash the dishes!", she chirped.

He sighed and opened the door the rest of the way. He then dragged himself over to the sink and groaned.

'This is going to take awhile', he thought as her looked at the huge stack of plates, bowls, cups and silverware. He started away on the dishes and glanced over at Meiling. She was flipping through the channels at the speed of light now, looking all cheerful as usual.

'What's up with her anyways? She's been happy ALL the time since we got here... it's weird.'

"Oh and, after you finish up the dishes we have to go to the school that girl goes to.", Meiling said.

Syaoran didn't bother saying anything, being too busy and also caught up in his own thoughts.

'Oh yeah, I just remembered we do that today and it's the reason we came here. I'm not really sure why we have to find her... apparently she is very important though.' He Furrowed his eyebrows and scrubbed on the very last plate and began to rinse it.

"Okay, I'm done.", He sighed with accomplishment.

"Finally, this is boring, now we can go out and have some fun!", Meiling said.

"Yeah, whatever.", Syaoran responded. He dried his hands on the small towel hanging on the rack and then went to go grab his jacket. He walked across the living room, down the hall and reached his door. It was just a plain tan color with a bronze doorknob. He turned it and went inside his room. On the bed post was his jacket, he took it then slipped it on and was about to walk out but something caught his attention.

'Hmm, why is this still out?'

He tenderly picked up a picture that was of some girl. He went to his closet and opened up a duffel bag and placed it in there.

"Hey, you ready yet?", Meiling called to him.

"Yeah, hold on!", He yelled back.

He sighed and zipped the bag shut then closed his closet back shut. He walked out of his room to where Meiling was waiting. Syaoran put on his shoes before they left. After walking outside Meiling pulled out a piece of paper.

"Okay... We're supposed to go to the school by waiting here at the bus stop. The name is Hopeless.", she said.

"Well that sounds like a great place.", Syaoran said with sarcasm.

"Umm.. the girl is enrolled in it. So we are supposed to be registered there already. The bus comes at 6:35.", she said a little confused by it all.

"My watch says 6:32 so it should be here soon. Why did they give you the paper with all the info anyways? I know nothing about this mission.", he questioned.

"I dunno?", she replied giddily. "I bet it's cause I'm older!", she concluded.

"Ugh. I can't believe it, your in charge of this, I am so much more mature and my experience is far greater than yours.", he said.

"Oh well!", Meiling said brushing off his insult.

"The bus is here.", she said.

The bus slowed down and stopped for them. It made a screeching noise from the tire rubber on the concrete. The door opened and a puff of hair blew into Syaoran's face which caused him to wince. Meiling giggled and went ahead of him and walked up the stairs. He soon followed.

"Your the new kids right?", the bus driver asked gruffly.

"Yes, Meiling and Syaoran.", Meiling replied.

"Okay well, don't stand around forever, sit down!", she told them.

Meiling and Syaoran walked down the aisle and found an empty seat. They sat down and looked beside them.

"Sup?", a kid with black hair and pink bandana on his head said. He had Blue eyes and a few piercings. He wore ripped jeans and a Norma Jean shirt.

"Hi!", Meiling smiled.

The guy pulled back from the cheerfulness of her and sneered a little.

Syaoran leaned forward and said, "Don't mind her... she's always like that."

"Oh, well anyways I guess I should be the one to tell you about the school your going to. It's crazy but an alright school all-in-all I guess. The cliques here are very specific so since your new there's probably no hope for you to be anywhere but with us.", he said slightly amused.

"Oh... Well, that's alright! You seem like a great person! Umm, have you heard of anyone at your school named... Sakura?", Meiling questioned.

"Yeah, she's only the most popular chick in the school, hangs out with everyone, has joined almost all the clubs, the whole works. Where you hear about her anyways?", he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, just someone, nothing to worry about!", Meiling waved her hands in front of her face and sweat dropped.

"Uh, okay, by the way my names Eien.", he said.

"I'm Meiling, and this is Syaoran.", she pointed to him and he smiled a little.

The bus pulled into the school parking lot and came to a stop which proceeded with all the kids standing up at once they were in line slowly walking off one by one. Meiling and Syaoran were one of the last people. They got off and slowly headed toward the building.

"So do you guys need any help getting around?", Eien asked.

"Nah, I think we can figure it out.", Syaoran replied.

"Okay, cool, well maybe I'll see you guys around.", he waved and headed off to his building.

They watched him walk off and it was silent for a bit.

"Uh, Where are we going, exactly?", Syaoran asked breaking the tension.

"Oh! Uh, let's see, to the office to get our schedules and other stuff like that. We are supposed to be in the same classes as Sakura.", Meiling said.

"So what are we trying to do anyways?", he asked.

"All the paper tells us to do is make friends with her, they will contact us with further details after we've done that.", she sighed.

"Ah, I see, That may be a problem though, since apparently she is so popular here.", he said with a little worry.

"We'll just have to see won't we?", Meiling replied.

They had made it up to the main building and they opened the glass doors. There were people walking around in the halls. Going up further they found the entrance to the main office and went in. Looking around they saw a woman standing at a counter working on a computer.

"Hello, how may I help you?", the Assistant asked cheerfully.

"Umm, we are new and-"

"Come right this way!", She ushered them into a room where she proceeded to hand them everything they needed: maps, books, schedules and there locker numbers.

"Your first class is with Mr. Kinshi. Well, be off now, you don't want to be late!", she told them.

They walked out into the halls and went searching for there lockers. It was surprisingly an easy find.

"Over here!", Syaoran yelled.

Meiling went over and took out the number to open her locker, Syaoran did as well. Syaoran was organizing what he needed and what he didn't while Meiling was just shoving stuff in there. He looked over at her and shook his head. After a couple minutes they both closed there lockers and were ready to go to their home base.

"Now we just have to find that class.", Meiling sighed.

"Well lets start looking then.", Syaoran sighed as well.

They walked down the marble halls past Burgundy colored doors, reading the teacher names on the top part.

"Hey, Syaoran, over here!", Meiling smiled cheekily since she had found the room not him.

"Oh yes, I'm so jealous that you found it before me!", Syaoran said with fake heartbreak.

"Shut up!", Meiling replied sharply.

They both were glaring at each other then they heard the bell ring. So promptly they opened the door. Everyone turned around to look at them and Syaoran turned a little red while Meiling just smiled.

"Nice for you to join us, I assume you are Meiling and Syaoran?", the teacher purred out.

Meiling grimaced a little at his tone.

Syaoran was too busy looking around, 'Which one of these girls is Sakura?'

"Well Mr. Lee you can have a seat behind Ms. Kinomoto. Sakura raise your hand. Ms. Lee, you can sit in front of Ms. Daidijou (Unsure how to spell), Tomoyo raise your hand as well.", the teacher spit out bitterly.

The two girls did as they were told and Meiling and Syaoran solemnly walked to there seats. Syaoran was eyeing Sakura the whole time.

'That's her, the girl we're supposed to befriend, I guess I shouldn't come on too strong, that could ruin the chances forever, better just to observe her, I suppose.'

Syaoran sunk into his seat and his breathe caught in his throat as the girl turned around.

"Hey!", Sakura said to him.

"Hi.", he replied meekly.

'So much for just observing.'

"You seem nervous, first days of school are always like that, you'll get to love this place!", she said and patted his arm.

"Sakura! No talking!", Mr. Kinshi yelled at her.

She quickly turned around and continued on her work.

Enter Sakura -

'Ugh, I hate this class and I hate that teacher, I was just fucking saying hi to the new kid you fat piece of lard. If only you could be blown up but then the whole world would be covered in your fat, nasty bitterness. I bet you never even got laid before, stupid whore. That didn't make since... Oh well!'

I looked down at my paper to see that whole time I had been furiously erasing it.

'God I hate him the most out of all my fagget teachers though. Whatever. He can go suck a cock. Tonight is gonna be the fucking best!'

Exit Sakura -

"Hey, my name is Tomoyo.", A girl whispered.

"Hi! Im Meiling", she whispered back.

"Im weird!", Tomoyo said.

"Me too!", Meiling laughed.

"That's cool", Tomoyo whispered.

A/N - Yay! First chapter. Where did Syaoran and Meiling come from? Are they ALIENS? And Sakura, she seemed nice, but in her mind she has quite a potty mouth! And then it looks to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship between Tomoyo and Meiling since there so WEIRD! well, FIND OUT NEXT TIME! wee! (it's going to get more serious as the chapters progress)


	2. This mission SUCKS!

Disclaimer: Don't own Card Captor Sakura (duhh)

Dirt

Chapter 2

* * *

-Enter Sakura-

"Look at the squirrel! It's so **cute**!", a girl screeched.

'Where is Tomoyo?'

"I'll make sure I get a good video tape of it!", a girl said.

'Is that her?'

I turned around to see my best friend and some other chick running after a squirrel. I couldn't help but sweat drop and smile at that, then soon that smile turned into a laugh.

They turned to look at me and I saw that other new kid from class there.

"Sakura! There you are.", Tomoyo said.

"I'm such a star, aren't I?", I said with attitude.

"Yeah, that's why your on camera!", Tomoyo said going along with it.

"Okay. That's enough of that!", I laughed.

I looked over to see that guy, Syaoran, I think, just sitting there staring at his food in deep thought.

"Hey kid, don't hurt yourself with thinking too much outside of class.", I said as I leaned down to look at him.

"Huh?", he looked up his face 2 inches away from mine. I couldn't tell but it looked like he blushed.

I smirked, "Anyways, your name is Syaoran right?"

He nodded in response.

"Yeah, I thought so", I said.

'I guess he isn't the talkative type.'

He never really said anything else so I decided to just talk to Tomoyo and her friend.

- Exit Sakura -

"Oh hey! Guess what I have?", Meiling yelled.

"What?", Tomoyo said enthusiastically.

Meiling got out her backpack and pulled out a banana from it.

Tomoyo looked at it confused, "That's it?"

"Umm... no! Look what it can do!", Meiling smiled.

Meiling put the banana on the ground and it laid there.

"I'm confused still..?", Tomoyo said.

All of a sudden the banana stood up and said, "Hey lady, put some cheese in **that** enchilada!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", Tomoyo and Meiling were laughing crazily.

"That was not funny at all.", Sakura said blankly.

"What the hell are you doing Meiling! You can't just have things like... **those** out and about! People here haven't seen stuff like that.

"What do you mean people **here**?", Sakura asked suspiciously, getting real close to Syaoran, causing him to crawl back and her crawl forward til she was practically on him.

"Umm-m-uh-.. It.. I ...-", Syaoran had the biggest blush ever since Sakura was practically straddling him.

"Oh, Sakura! Syao's just messing around!", Meiling said playfully.

"Yeah, I was! ha ha!", he said nervously.

"Oh, okay then, sorry about that!", Sakura said.

'Wow she's a little dense', Syaoran thought.

"Well they sure do make a pair.", Sakura said looking at Tomoyo and Meiling laughing still about that banana thing. She sat down beside him and looked up at the sky.

"Yeah... Meiling sure is being strange lately.", he said.

"Well Tomoyo is always weird, but she's a good friend. And sure as hell fun to be around.", Sakura said losing her slightly serious moment.

"What class do you have next?", Syaoran asked.

"Umm.. Algebra 2.", Sakura replied.

"Oh, that's cool, me too.", Syaoran said trying to sound casual.

'This girl flusters me so much... It's annoying.', Syaoran glanced at her. She was just staring at her nails in boredom.

"What?", she turned and asked flatly.

"I don't know", he shrugged.

It was almost time to go back to class and all of the other kids were gone.

"Ugh... I don't feel so good.", Meiling doubled over in pain holding her stomach.

Everyone looked at her and figured she was faking it. Then she looked up and her eyes were glowing yellow.

"Uh... what did she eat?", Syaoran asked cautiously.

Before Tomoyo could answer, Meiling turned into a huge golden egg with eyes, arms hands and feet.

"Holy shit! What the-", Sakura was cut off.

"Need. EGGS!", the huge egg thing bellowed.

Syaoran grabbed Sakura by the elbow and started running, Tomoyo had disappeared so he figured she'd ran. The went behind a bush and Sakura was flailing about trying to get free from his grasp. He had his hand on her mouth and let go.

"-What the hell is going on!", Sakura demanded.

"SHH!", Syaoran whispered.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows at him a crossed her arms.

Syaoran just noticed how close they were and started blushing again.

"Okay.. Let's see how can I explain this... well let's just say when Meiling gets eggs she goes crazy.", Syaoran reasoned.

"Okay. That doesn't just happened to normal people! What is wrong with her?", Sakura demanded.

"Nothing! It's uh.. uh a rare case that only happens to a few people.", Syaoran was going redder each second that went by being so close to Sakura.

'Now I'm starting to get itchy.. this isn't good, I can't stay here.', he thought.

"Oh, so umm, how do you fix it?", she asked.

"The only way it goes away is if she doesn't get any eggs for at least an hour. In the mean time, she will destroy pretty much everything else until she changes back to her normal state.", Syaoran sighed.

Sakura sweat dropped.

'This all seems a little far fetched but apparently it only happens to a few people.', Sakura reasoned to herself.

"So we're just gonna wait here?", Sakura asked

Syaoran gulped, he was getting worse.

"Hey what's wrong? Your all red and stuff.", she questioned.

"Oh-h.. I'm just a l-little hot is all.", he started to fan himself and sweat dropped.

Sakura shrugged and glanced over at him, he was scratching his arms. She cocked her head and studied him a little. She crawled in front of him and looked at his face. He looked up at her and gulped.

"You and your cousin and quite strange.", Sakura squeezed her eyes closed a little and looked at him suspiciously.

"It's hot though!", Sakura laughed.

She looked at his confused face and decided to-

- Enter Syaoran -

'She is **really** close to me. Like **really really. **Gosh' , he wiped his forehead off. 'Is it just me or is she getting closer.. dear god if this continues I'll...'

- Exit Syaoran -

-Lean in, her lips were on his for a quick second or two and then she pulled back and laughed amused.

"I-I.. I have to get out of here", Syaoran jumped up and ran as fast as he could across the grass, and into the school building.

He was face-to-face with the Meiling egg thing. She looked at him and all the sudden started laughing so hard, slowly making her transformation back to the human Meiling.

"You are _so_ hard!", she fell over laughing.

He looked down at his pants and practically fainted. He ran into the bathroom as fast as he could. He went up to the sink and turned on the faucet. Cupping the water in his hands he brought it up to his face and sighed.

'I cannot believe this! Meiling shouldn't being seeing things.. like that! She's too young. Dear god!' , he banged his head on the wall.

"Oh, cousin, come out already, it wasn't that big of a deal!", Meiling yelled through the bathroom door to him.

"No! I'm not coming out! And yes it was!", Syaoran yelled back.

He heard muffled voices and put his ear to the door to listen.

'It's Meiling and Sakura! She better not tell her...'

"Oh Syaoran's fine, and me too!", Meiling said.

"Where is he?", Sakura asked.

"The bathroom.", she replied.

"I'm going to tell him I'm sorry, I was just.. curious.", Sakura said.

All of a sudden a huge bang hit Syaoran, the door had collided with his head and knocked him out.

Sakura looked down at the floor, "Umm..."

A huge bump started coming out of his forehead.

Tomoyo took a paper towel and covered it causing it to go into his head flat. Then she took another paper towel, wet it and started slapping him.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Ugh.. ow..ow..OW!", Syaoran yelled and shook his head.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize you had come to.", Meiling said.

"Oh yeah, where's Tomoyo anyways?", Sakura questioned as Syaoran got up.

He looked down at his pants and sighed in relief. He scratched his head and sighed.

"I don't know, we should look for-", Meiling was cut off.

"Hi guys!", Tomoyo popped in with a camera in her hands taping.

"Let's skip school and all go back to my house!", Tomoyo volunteered cheerfully.

"Uh.. that's not like you Tomoyo.. but whatever.", Sakura said.

They walked out of the bathroom and made sure there were no teachers. Making there way to the parking lot they made it out of the school grounds and started on there way to Tomoyo's house.

"It's only a couple blocks from here.", Tomoyo said.

"Okay.", Meiling replied.

Soon after Tomoyo, Meiling and Sakura were all happily chatting away the walk to Tomoyo's. But Syaoran was sulking behind them.

'Whys the bad stuff always gotta happen to me! It's not fair!', Syaoran thought pouting.

He looked up at his forehead and saw the bandage and sighed again.

Meiling looked back at him and skipped over to him and picked him up over her head with other-worldly strength.

"Cousin, cheer up!", Meiling yelled and ran into the street then on top of cars. She jumped car to car while Syaoran was flailing about and screaming. She stopped after they reached Tomoyo's house and put him down. It looked like he was having a heart-attack.

"Umm, Syaoran? Wasn't that fun... or only for me?", Meiling questioned.

"What do... **you**... think, he asked gasping for air.

"Well I don't know, that's why I asked you!", she replied happily.

He just stood up and gave her a death-look.

She cocked her head to the side confused and then turned around and followed Sakura and Tomoyo into the house.

"I hate this mission.", Syaoran sighed as he slowly lagged behind.

* * *

A/N - The story is starting slowly to unfold... get ready for longer chapters&more details as I plan to actually update regularly! 


	3. Problems&Life

Disclaimer: Whatchu think I'm gonna say? I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

ruby eyed girl: Yes. Meiling did turn into an egg... it was just some weird space thing, because the point I'm trying to get across is they are aliens... so they do weird things. That also connects to the Syaoran part. When he was close with Sakura, he was getting 'aroused.' Those things that were happening were what happens when he does. (since he is an alien...) The pants thing was you know when normal guys get 'hard', that happens to him as well. It was like the final stage, first sweaty, then itchy, then that. Hope I cleared things up for ya'.

* * *

Dirt 

Chapter 3

Sakura uneasily sat down onto the couch. It was obvious she was thinking and in one of her serious moments. Many thought she was just a nice girl, then her few close friends thought she was bad-ass and cussed way too much, but she wasn't either. She was nice to people and she did like to have a good time but still...

She thought about a lot of things, her _dead_ mother. Her father.. how he had become so cold. Touya, her brother, who had moved away and barely ever came to visit. Her life seemed to fall apart and she was just numb to the pain now. She wasn't sure if she didn't accept it, because she thought she did or if it was just her. Often she thought it was her... she didn't seem to care.

Everything around her that she thought she had such a tight grip on had seemed to disappear and it was like her mind had no reaction. Her body had started doing what her mind should of. She was very skinny, twitched a lot, had to pee 4 to 5 times a day. She knew some people had noticed it. She knew people were worrying and it made her sick. Every time some tried to 'talk' to her about it she would just say it either wasn't a big deal or there was no problem at all.

Sakura sat up and stared blankly at the two girls chatting away. They were talking about the party tonight. Running her hand threw her hair she sighed as she thought about it. She was in no mood to go now.

"Hey.. Sakura, you okay?", Tomoyo asked, sincere worry on her face.

Meiling instantly stopped at the tone of Tomoyo and Syaoran turned to see her answer as well.

Sakura plastered a smile on her face, "Yeah.. just tired, almost fell asleep there.", Sakura said lying so expertly not even Tomoyo noticed, but surprisingly Syaoran did.

He was staring at her as Tomoyo and Meiling went back to chatting. She looked over at him, his intense gaze making her gulp and look away quickly. She shakily picked up the remote and leaned back into the couch, still feeling his gaze on her. She flipped through the channels casually and glanced over at Syaoran who had began to watch the television. Sighing she scratched her neck and got up, heading over to the kitchen.

She opened the refrigerator hungrily craving for some thing sweet. Looking around and seeing nothing that would satisfy her she then opened the freezer to be greeted by Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream. Grinning she grabbed the container and a spoon and headed out to the living room once again.

"Hey, Tomoyo, you don't mind?", Sakura asked opening the top of the ice cream and gesturing her spoon to it.

Tomoyo looked up and shook her head smiling.

At that Sakura took the spoon dug into the soft, frozen sweetness and put a whole bunch in at once. Noticing Syaoran had sat on the couch next to her she stared at him.

"You want?", Sakura said with a mouthful.

Syaoran smirked at that and took the offered spoon, digging in and taking a more reasonable bite. Sakura glared at his laughing eyes trying to stick her tongue out, but her mouth was still full. The cold was beginning to burn and her eyes were watering. Finally managing it to go down her throat she coughed a bit and quickly snatched the spoon from Syaoran.

"Hey! I wasn't done.", he whined.

"Go get your own spoon, bitch.", Sakura happily let the cold sweetness roll down her throat as she ate.

Syaoran pouted and stared at her for awhile before sighing and slowly got up to go to the kitchen. Walking over to some draws he pulled out a couple until he had found the silverware. Pulling out a spoon he skipped, well not exactly but was pretty happy for his usual state. He thought about how Sakura seemed to lie... and about the mission, we still haven't received word about what's going on.

He sat back down on the couch, scooting closer to the ice cream and Sakura. Their spoons collided and Sakura looked up at him annoyed, she got crazy when it came to anything sweet. Syaoran stared her down as well.

"EIIIIIIIIIIIIII!", Sakura screamed and flicked ice cream straight into his face. Syaoran stared at her in disbelief as the melting liquid slid down his face. Sakura giggled at his face and was biting on her lower lip holding back laughter.

Syaoran smirked as he dug his spoon into the bucket and flung it on her.

"I can't believe you did that! Your going down!", Sakura yelled. Digging her **hand** into the bucket she grabbed some and smeared it onto his hair and face. Syaoran did the same and then a fight broke out of ice cream throwing.

"I'm so sticky!", Sakura whined.

"You started it!", Syaoran countered.

"Did not!", she defended.

"Did so!", he yelled.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!", Sakura screeched as she covered her head.

The throwing ceased and Syaoran and Sakura looked each others ice cream covered bodies over. Syaoran started laughing while Sakura stuck out her tongue as she tried to sweep the sticky mess out of her hair but it was no use.

"You two are just too cute!", Tomoyo laughed as she video taped.

Sakura gaped at her, "Did you record that whole thing?"

Tomoyo nodded.

Sakura gave a death glare.

"That, **he**", Sakura sputtered as she pointed a finger harshly at Syaoran, "Is in so way cute and now I'm going to have to take a shower and wash my clothes and-"

"Chill Saku.", Tomoyo said casually. "The party is tonight, you weren't gonna wear those clothes anyways. Just go take a shower."

A long silence went threw the air, Tomoyo knew Sakura was mad for her making up such a simple explanation.

"Fine.", Sakura stated as she glared daggers at Syaoran.

Tomoyo grinned and Syaoran stood there dumbly.

"You can take one after Sakura", Tomoyo said looking him over.

Syaoran just nodded standing there a bit awkwardly since he couldn't sit down due to his ice-cream covered self.

Tomoyo casually said, "So, anyways, I suppose you wouldn't want to come along with us, and maybe stay the night, or whatever is cool with you."

Meiling's face slowly turned into a grin as she looked at Tomoyo's questioning face. Syaoran started to shake his head, knowing what Meiling was thinking.

"We would love to go and stay!", Meiling laughed happily.

Syaoran thought about this. This would be good for the mission.. since clearly we are supposed to make friends with the Sakura girl.

Tomoyo looked over at Syaoran.

"Yeah, sure.", he shrugged.

**- shower -**

"Stupid.. him..", Sakura mumbled trying to scrub the sticky ice cream out of her hair. Finally succeeding she rinsed the soap off of her and turned the knobs off. An eerie silence filled the bathroom as she opened the shower door and walked out. Grabbing a towel she quickly wrapped it around herself. Then taking a second one and wrapping it around her hair as fast as she could. She **hated** being in bathrooms. They just spooked her. Grabbing her clothes she scurried over to the door and popped her head out. There was no one so she walked into the hall headed towards Tomoyo's room.

"Yeah the bathroom is just down that hall!", she could hear Tomoyo faintly yell.

Before she knew it Syaoran was standing right in front of her.

"Yeah it's right down there.", Sakura pointed to a door.

Syaoran nodded slowly taking in her body then walking down towards the door she had pointed to. Rolling her eyes she easily walked passed him.

**- Tomoyo's room -**

"Your undies and stuff aren't messed up are they?", Tomoyo asked.

"Nope.", Sakura said.

"Kay.", Tomoyo started looking in the closet as Sakura changed.

After she had slipped on her bra and undies she went over to Tomoyo's walk-in closet.

She looked around in it and sighed, "You are one lucky bitch."

Tomoyo turned around grinning and winked. She walked out and handed Sakura some clothes.

Sakura took them and started putting them on one-by-one. Meanwhile Tomoyo was rummaging around for what she was going to wear. After Sakura had finished she went over to the mirror to get a look at her.

She had on a blank black tee-shirt, with a fitted, thin white hoodie over it with cuffs on the wrists. Also she had on a pair of ripped jeans.

Walking over to, as Tomoyo would call it, 'A-whole-bunch-of-crap-you-put-on-after-you-get-dressed-dresser.' What a crappy name, Sakura thought as she shook her head. Going through the many things she had decided to put on a couple of buttons on the pocket of her jeans, a white studded belt and 2 black 'sex bracelets'.

After finishing she laid on the bed watching Tomoyo absentmindedly finish getting ready, she took in her appearance.

Tomoyo was wearing a From First To Last (OoOoh 3) black shirt, maroon colored arm warmers and a pair of jeans. She also had on a studded belt but it was hot pink and a black choker around her neck.

Tomoyo turned to look at Sakura, "Now it's hair time!"

"Oh yeah.", Sakura sweat dropped, she had almost forgotten about it.

Getting up from the bed she followed Tomoyo into her private bathroom. Plugging in the hair straightener first and setting it to start heating up.

"La la la la la.", Tomoyo sang as she took out the hair dryer and started drying Sakura's hair.

**- Is skipping all the boring hair doing -**

Tomoyo and Sakura had both of their hair done by each other. Sakura's was short and spiky in the back and then longer bangs in the front. She dyed it all black with red and blonde streaks. Tomoyo's was in pig tails and she had long bangs in the front. Her hair was naturally black but has blue streaks in it.

"Oh and by the way, Meiling and Syaoran are coming with us.", Tomoyo let out as if it were no big deal.

"What?", Sakura questioned.

"Come on, it's not that big of a deal.", Tomoyo replied.

"I think it is! I don't think they go to parties much or anything.", Sakura said.

"So? Just put some X's on there hands and say they're with us.", Tomoyo grinned.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she leaned down to put on her Chucks. She tied the laces and stood up.

"Well what are they going to wear?", Sakura asked. The second she saw Tomoyo's face she knew she shouldn't have asked.

**- 10 minutes later -**

Sakura sweat dropped as she continued to watch Tomoyo asking Syaoran questions looking him up and down and circling him. He also was only in a towel.

"Okay Syaoran, hurry and change into your boxers.", Tomoyo motioned Syaoran.

"W-what?", he asked dumbfounded.

"You heard me! We'll all turn around", Tomoyo said going into the closet Meiling followed her looking at all the different clothes.

"Meiling just get what you like.", Tomoyo said going through the racks of clothes quickly.

Sakura smirked as she slowly turned around and walked over to the closet.

After changing into nothing but his boxers Syaoran sat on the edge of Tomoyo's bed and fidgeted, blushing slightly.

Tomoyo rushed out of the closet and smiled giving him some clothes.

"You can go into the bathroom while Meiling changes out here.

Syaoran just nodded, everything going by too quick for him to register well. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door softly behind him.

He looked quickly at the clothes and shrugged. Starting to pull on the pants he sweat dropped, they were a little tight but he managed. Pulling the shirt over his head he tugged it down over him. There was a plain leather belt that he put on as well.

Slowly opening the door he looked at Meiling, who looked almost transformed. She had on a heather-grey ringer shirt that had a heart&cross bone design on the front. Under that shirt was black long-sleeves. She had on grey cotton-twill pants and a plain black belt as well. She was putting on bracelets and Tomoyo and Sakura were crowded around her telling her what looked good and such.

Sakura quickly glanced at him and then back to Meiling. About 2 seconds later her eyes went back to him and her mouth dropped open. Tomoyo saw her face and looked to where she was staring.

"OHEMGEESYOULOOKSOGREATMYBOYCLOTHESLOOKGOODYAY!", Tomoyo squealed as she flaunted around Syaoran grinning and looking him over.

Sakura and Meiling were laughing as Tomoyo circled him, he just raising an eyebrow as she inspected him.

"Umm..", Syaoran backed away from Tomoyo a little.

Tomoyo just laughed, "Okay, enough of that! It's almost time for us to be going."

Sakura and Meiling were talking and Tomoyo had stayed behind with Syaoran as they made there way to the garage. Tomoyo's house was pretty big so it took a couple of minutes.

"So... I see you have eyes for little Saku-chan.", Tomoyo smiled innocently.

Syaoran countered quickly, "Where would you get an idea like that?"

Tomoyo glanced at him slyly and then shrugged, "Oh, no where.", still keeping the same tone of voice.

Syaoran stared at her suspiciously, "Well, I don't.", he calmly said.

"Okay then.", she shrugged.

They both were silent after that. The only sound that would be heard was the chatting between Meiling and Sakura.

Reaching the door to the garage Tomoyo opened it, a small 'beep' was heard and then walked out. The rest of them followed her to where a black -insert brand name blahblahblah- car was. Tomoyo took out some keys and unlocked the door. Tapping the 'unlock all' button that was Sakura's cue to open the passenger side door. Meiling and Syaoran glanced at each other then Meiling shrugged opening a back seat door, Syaoran following her actions seconds later.

"So, Tomoyo... you can drive?", Syaoran asked.

Sakura answered for her, "Yup. I can too.", she grinned looking back at Syaoran's astonished face.

"Cool! We can too.", Meiling said grinning as well.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Syaoran's scowling face, obviously directed toward Meiling.

The car started causing Sakura to turn around. She opened the dashboard compartment and took out some gum, offering a piece to Syaoran and Meiling first, Meiling smiling as she ripped open the foil while Syaoran just nodded and took the gum slowly. Opening it up he popped it in his mouth and sunk into the seat quietly chewing. He was looking through the glass out into the moving scenery blankly.

Sakura didn't notice but she was staring at him... and blushing slightly, taking in how his hair fell into his slightly, his mouth slowly moving as he chewed. Syaoran noticed her gaze and looked at her questioningly.

She coughed and turned out wrinkling up her nose as she thought about what had just.. happened.

'Ewww! That's totally gross to the max. No way can I like him! Ick.. just **ick**!'

Tomoyo laughed at the different facial expressions she was making.

"What?", Sakura asked.

"Nothing.", Tomoyo smiled.

'Nothing.' Sakura **hated** that nothing that her friend would say _all_ the time. Ask her a question, '_nothing_'. God was it annoying.

Sakura glared daggers at her but Tomoyo was used to it and shrugged it off.

'Ah my poor, poor friend. What a problem it's going to be between you two. Don't worry, Meiling and I will fix that, Tomoyo thought slowly forming a plan in her mind.

The car slowed down as they approached the driveway into the party. It was an apartment complex and there were cars parked everywhere. Seeing a good spot Tomoyo pulled into the area and turned the keys to turn off the car. Placing them into her pocket she opened the door as well as everyone else.

The music could be heard all the way from the parking lot and Syaoran craned his head up to catch a glimpse of it.

"Hey Syaoran! Hurry up!", Sakura called to him as she waited by the entrance.

He quickly walked over to her and followed her into the lobby. They walked across the wooden floor to the stairs and started making there way up. Tomoyo and Meiling were up ahead of them, racing and giggling. Sakura rolled her eyes as she sped up.

After a few flights of stairs they found the apartment, '324'. Tomoyo opened the door to be blasted with music and she grinned and walked inside. A few people started heading towards them, Syaoran was the last person in and he closed the door and looked around.

There was beer cans on the ground and people dancing everywhere. People sitting on couches and chairs making out, some people sitting about just talking. No doubt it smelled because of all of the people and dancing in such a small place. Slowly you got used to it. Syaoran just stood there as Sakura and her friends talked, almost yelling over the music.

"So who's the new kid?", A girl asked slurring her voice, obviously a little more than tipsy.

Sakura wrapped an arm around Syaoran's neck, surprising him.

"Everyone this is Syaoran.", Sakura grinned.

"Well if he's cool with you he is cool with me.", a guy smirked dragging Syaoran over to where some guys were all standing around.

Sakura bit her lip, but then figured he could handle himself.

"So, you mind if I like, go ask your friend to dance?", one of Sakura's friends asked.

"What do I care Rika?", Sakura snapped.

Rika raised an eyebrow and raised her hands up, leaving to go talk to Syaoran.

Tomoyo smirked at Sakura.

Sakura looked at her confused, but before she could ask Meiling had dragged her off to dance, Tomoyo following them. They were out in the crowd rubbing up against god knows who and loving it. Losing there self in the music already they started to sweat but just ignored it and kept having fun.

**- Syaoran -**

"Hey.", a girl walked up to him and smiled sexily.

"What's up?", he replied.

She grinned and just pulled him toward the music and into the hustle of all the dancers. Getting to a good spot she started dancing with him and laughing.

"My name's Rika, just so you know.", she yelled over the booming sound.

Syaoran started getting more into the music and danced closer with her, but something in him felt odd. He just figured he needed something to drink.

"Hey, I'm gonna to get a drink, you want anything?", he asked.

Rika thought a bit and shrugged, "Beer is good."

He nodded and made his way over to a huge cooler filled with different drinks.

He grabbed two beers and a water bottle. Opening the water first he gulped it down sighing as he finished. Popping off the caps of the beers he sipped from one and made his way back over to where Rika was, but she was dancing with some other guy so Syaoran shrugged and turned around. He saw Sakura lazing on a chair talking with some girl.

"Hey Sakura.", Syaoran looked down at her face, she seemed slightly surprised.

Sitting up she smiled at little, "Hey Syao, sup?"

"Nothing much... just got back from dancing. Ah, Sakura how much have to had to drink?", he asked.

"Not enough! Can I have that?", she pointed toward the beer that was for originally for Rika.

He looked at her hesitantly then slowly handed it to her. She took a couple gulps and sat it down on the table. She stood up and swaggered a little bit Syaoran steadied her by holding her from the waist.

"Maybe we should just sit down, eh?", Syaoran laughed a little.

"Yeah sure.", Sakura closed her eyes a little.

"So anyways Saku, I'm gonna go see Rick for that... stuff.", the girl Sakura was laying with patted Sakura's head and got up slowly making her way towards a bedroom.

Syaoran looked at her raising an eyebrow. She just shrugged and laid her head on Syaoran's shoulder. A couple seconds later she completely dozed off. Syaoran sighed and wrapped a arm around her protectively. He felt an itch in his nose and then a huge sneeze came from him. It caused some sneeze-germs to go onto Sakura. She didn't even stir and he sweat dropped.

* * *

A/N - HAHA! I had to make a not-love-fluff ending there.. any who's what a BORING chapter eh? Please bare with me, a bit of foreshadowing in there..if you caught it..more interestingness will come! 


End file.
